At the present time inline figure skaters practice their sport utilizing an inline PIC® skate which employs a 45 mm×29 mm cylindrical pick as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 8,256,776 B2. As with ice figure skates, the pick serves as an end point by which skaters execute a variety of footwork maneuvers including spins and take-offs in the execution of jumps. While an ice blade has a serrated flat edge designed to penetrate ice, the cylindrical pick disc of the inline figure skate is blunt.
Reports from inline figure skaters determined that a specially configured ball shaped disc with an outer surface area which engages the skating surface at any angle from 0 to 180 degrees while protecting the skating frame would greatly enhance performance by providing a solid contact point for the optimal execution of jumps, spins, and footwork maneuvers.